Balto: Human understanding
by Sharic-G-Shepherd
Summary: Balto meets Daniel, who is Rosie's friend. It turns out that Daniel understands what the dogs say, Steele decides to use it.
1. The man who understands

**The characters presented in the story do not belong to me, they are the property of the universal company. The only character belonging to me is Daniel.** **This is my first fanfic, be forgiving!** **The story is based on the Balto film from 1995.**

Introduction

As shown in the film Balto ... Winter 1925 in Nome, the epidemic begins, there is no medicine in the city ... Due to the weather the drugs can not be delivered by airplanes or ships, the only option is a dog sled.

Dog races have been organized to pick the fastest dogs. Although Balto won, Steele made sure that the wolfdog was not accepted into the team. Sad Bolto moves away from people and goes to a side street.

This is where my version of the story begins...

'' Balto! "Balto looked back and saw the boy with a blonde hair, the wolfdog tilted his head and looked curiously at the boy.

'' Balto...'' he began to speak when Steele prevented him.

'' What is half wolf? Are you looking for friends among people? Pathetic ... " Steel said mockingly.

''You told him well, boss!" laughed Kaltag.

'' What do you want, Steele? '' Balto grunted. At that moment Daniel left Steele at a safe distance.

Steele smiled, "I brought a message for your mother." Steel, Kaltag, Star and Nicki began to howl.

Daniel got scared, started to back up and stumbled and fell back in the snow.

Steele began to laugh. "Looks like somebody's afraid of dogs here." Steele jumped on the boy and showed him his teeth, the boy got stressed and wanted to break free.

"Leave the boy," Balto barked, and threw himself on Steele. The boy kicked Steele and escaped witch Balto.

Daniel and Balto separated and ran in other directions.

"The kid is safe." Balto thought when he returned to the boat.

Daniel went to the hospital to visit his younger friend. He greeted Rosy and said he would prepare a surprise for her. He went outside and made Jenna's statue out of the snow. Jenna came over and watched the snow dog. Daniel came back inside, wanted to show Rosy what he had prepared. When they looked out the window Jenna was with Steele. Jenna's statue was destroyed. Daniel knew what had happened.

"Here was snowing Jenna's statue, I made it for you." Daniel said sadly.

'' Do not be sad ...I'm sure it was beautiful. Come on, let's read a book '' Rosy said. The girl sat on the bed, Daniel was still looking at the dogs outside the window. He opened the window and began to shouting at Steele.

'' Shut up kid! " Steele yelled.

Daniel was surprised, he closed the window, said goodbye to Rosy and went home. He still couldn't believe what happened ... '' I understood what the dog said ... how is that possible ?! "He came to the house and greeted his grandmother and went to the room. After thinking, he said he wouldn't tell anyone because they could take him as a madman.

Daniel came back to the hospital, Rosy was with Jenna, and he sat on the bed next to Rosie.

'' Why is Rosie sick? '' Jenna said to herself.

'' A lot of children are sick now '' Daniel wondered who he was saying there was nobody in the room except Rosie, he ... and Jenna. He realized what he did.

'' Who are you talking to? "Rosie asked curiously.

"I ... think loudly." Daniel answered after a moment.

Jenna looked up at Daniel, she realized what had happened. '' You understand me?! "Jenna asked. '' How is this possible! '' A moment of silence. '' Answer me please. " Jenna said. Another moment of silence. Daniel stood up '' Rosy is getting late I'll take Jenna to your home. See you tomorrow! '' Boy said, Jenna got up and followed him.

'' Bye, bye '' Rosy lay down and closed her eyes.

'' Will you answer me now? "Jenna asked impatiently.

'' I didn't want to do it next to Rosy ... '' Daniel said while looking forward.

" How is it possible?! " Jenna asked.

" I have no idea, it was start today... When I open the window and started to shouting on Steele." Daniel said still looking forward.

" Why don't you look at me when you say? " Jenna asked.

" Because I do not want people to take me crazy. " Daniel answered.

" Because the conversation with yourself is normal ... " Jenna added.

Both quietly laughed.

"I really like you Jenna, but I know someone who likes you even more ... his name is Balto." Daniel said with a smile on his face.

"Balto ... I was going to talk to him ... let's find him." Jenna said in a hurry.

"I have to thank him ... today after the race I wanted to cheer him up, but Steele attacked me ... then Balto saved me." Boy said contentedly.

"Where are we looking for him?" Daniel asked.

"Let's go to his boat, I'll take you," Jenna said.

...

"Balto!" Jenna exclaimed excitedly.

"What's going on Jenna?" Balto asked curiously.

"I don't have good news, I heard on the edge of the city that the dog team was missing!" She said worried.

"That is very bad!" Balto said nervously.

"I know ... we have to do something," Jenna added.

Balto lifted his head and straightened his ears. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Jenna asked.

Balto scattered and jumped on the intruder.

"Balto leave him, this is Rosie's friend," Jenna shouted.

"Please, don't hurt me," Daniel said frightened.

"Today I saved this kid ... it turned out that he is afraid of dogs ... You will believe in it?" Balto spoke while smiling.

Jenna winced.

"What happened Jenna?" Balto asked.

"He understands what you're saying ..." Jenna replied.

"Very funny ... why did you bring him?" Balto asked.

"Because he wanted to thank you for saving him." Jenna answered.

"If you say so ... kid, come here," Balto said and laughed in the Jenna's face. However, he quickly stopped when he heard that the boy is standing behind him. "It's a coincidence" Balyo said to Jenna.

"It's not a coincidence ..." Daniel corrected.

"What? Jenna, what's going on?" Balto asked surprised.

"I don't know how it's possible," Daniel said.

"I know that you talk great, but I remind you that the dog team is lost." Jenna said.

"I'm going to look for them," Balto said.

"Be careful Balto." Jenna added.

"Thank you Balto for saving me from Steele." Daniel said gratefully.

Balto smiled "You're welcome Daniel"

...

 **This is the end of chapter 1. Soon another part. (I realize that I omitted some of the events that took place in the film, but I thought that they wouldn't have a big impact on my story)**

 **Write your opinion, this is very important for me.**


	2. Balto return

**I am coming back with the continuation of my story. I changed the story classification from M to K. Because by mistake I set the M classification, I would like to thank Jem Boy for informing me about this. That's all I wanted to say.**

Before leaving, Balto got Jenna's bandana to keep him warm. Then Wolf went to find the lost dog team.

After passing a long road in a raging blizzard, he found the team.

"Get out of here wolfdog! We don't need your help." Steele growled, showing all the teeth to the wolf.

Steele pushed Balto into the snow.

"Steele, I just want to help, I'll take you to Nome, or give me medication for children." Said Balto while lying on the snow.

"You will never be a hero!" Shouted Steele, while throwing himself at the Balto.

Steele fell off the cliff and hurt himself. "I will not let them reach Nome." Steele thought, he slowly got up from the ground and he went towards Nome.

On many trees he made the markers which Balto used, he did it so that they did not reach Nome. Balto in a desperate act began to run very fast, in consequence he fell with medicines from the cliff. Wolfdog met his mother and took to himself that he is half a wolf, and using the ability of a wolf was able to lead the team to Nome.

At that time, Steele was surrounded by other dogs and told them the story of the expedition. The only ones who didn't believe in the story of Steele were Jenna and Daniel (who was the only human in the room with the dogs), he stroked the sad Jenna through which he got into the room. Nobody was against the boy with them, except Steele.

This moment was a dream for Steele because he is the center of attention and everyone listens to him.

It didn't last long because at one point one dog exclaimed that Balto came back with the medicine. Jenna ran out from bulding as first.

Daniel wearing his jacket when suddenly Steele began talk to Daniel."I know you understand what I'm saying, from now you will do what I say or you'll regret it" Steele said, approaching Daniel who was moving away. He did it until the boy was near the wardrobe, then Steele hit the wardrobe so hard that make the metal pipes fell of it and struck Daniel in the head with such force that he lost consciousness.

"Perfectly" Steele laughed.

"If he loses his memory, it will be easier to tell him that we are friends, and then he will listen to me and carry out my orders."

"Now I just wait for him to wake up, I will pretend to look after him, then he will lead me to his home and then I will think about what do next"

During this time, Balto celebrated with Jenna and other dogs. Everyone was happy that the medicine arrived and that it was done by Balto. Jenna looked around and saw that Daniel was nowhere to be found, she thought that because it was late, she was probably at home.

...

 **This is the end of chapter 2.**

 **Give me your reviews I'm curious what you think.**


	3. Steele's new friend

**I'm back with the third part of the story.**

A few hours have passed ... actually all night. Daniel woke up lying cozy to Steele. He couldn't remember what had happened in the last days.

"Where am I? What is this dog? I don't remember ... my head ... hurts." Daniel was confused.

"Finally you woke up... I was afraid that something bad happened to you." Steele said, pretending to be worried.

"What? A talking dog ?! Maybe I hit my head too hard!" Daniel shouted.

"Calm down, you are always understood dogs. And I am your friend ... Steele, do you remember?" Steele lied.

"I don't remember ..." The boy became sad.

"Do you see those pipes behind you? Do you know who did this to you?" "That stupid wolfdog Balto ... I tried to save you but he hurt me and I surrender." Steele said while turning around to show to boy the wounds that had left him after the fall from the cliff.

"Thank you, Steele, that you tried to save me, I hate this wolfdog!"Daniel hugged Steele, smile appeared on Steele's face.

"Don't be sad, you have me, and now let's go to your ... our home." Steele hesitated. Fortunately, Steele knew where the boy lived, because his owner was visiting his grandmother. Now Steele was free because his owner left after being humiliated by his own dog.Steele helped to gather the boy, it seemed very good to pretend to be a good friend.

...

After a short walk, Steele led Daniel down the side streets because he didn't want to be noticed by other dogs with the boy, especially by Balto and Jenna.

Daniel wasn't able to walk alone, Steele helped him go, it was not easy ... but Steele liked it because he knew that the boy would trust him more after that.

Steele's plan failed. He was noticed by Kaltag.

"Steele?" Kaltag was surprised that Steele is in the city, everyone thought he left with his owner.

Steele saw Kaltag and accelerated so that he could move away as soon as possible.

"Steele slow down, I can't run so fast!" Daniel exclaimed. Steele came under the boy so that he lay down on his back. Daniel was heavy but that didn't count for Steele ... it was important for him to get into the boy's house before other dogs found him.

...

They got home. Daniel's grandmother didn't do much because she is too old. She usually sat by the fireplace with books.

"Hi grandma," said sore Daniel.

"Welcome grandchild," a voice from the room said. The woman sat with her back to the entrance so she didn't see who the boy came with. This fact was good for Steele because there was no problem with the fact that the boy doesn't have a dog.

Steele led the boy into his room and they lay down on the bed.

"Steele? What if this wolfdog wants to hurt me again?" Daniel asked.

Steele rolled his eyes. "He will not do anything to you, from now I will be with you all the time."

It was late and the house was not too warm. Steele, in order to arouse the boy's trust even more, decided that he would lie down on him to keep him warm during sleep.

"It's good that I have you, a friend like you is a treasure. Goodnight." Steele wondered for a moment whether he was doing the right thing. But he remembered Balto, at that moment all good thoughts fled from his head.

"Good night" Steele answered with a smile on his face.

The boy fell asleep. Steele was still thinking about how to use Daniel's naivete for his purposes.

He put his head down and fell asleep. He was asleep as well as never before.

...

When Steele woke up in the morning, he decided it would be suspicious if the boy didn't find dog food. Slowly he got up and went to find anything that would fit. He found a sack of dog food behind the store.

He returned to Daniel's house and put down the sack in the kitchen and went back to the room to lie back. After 15 minutes the boy woke up.

Steele left the bed and stretched out. They went down to the kitchen and ate breakfast, Daniel also prepared food for his grandmother. Steele wanted to go out for a walk, but he wasn't used to belonging or that everyone hated him. He waited for Daniel to finish eating and then offered a walk.

...

During this time, Balto and Jenna went to the boiler room. Because dogs were always there.

"Balto I'm worried about him, he always came to see Rosie in the morning." Jenna said worried.

"Don't worry, he's fine, he's not a stupid kid." Balto answered calmly.

"I wouldn't be so sure ... I saw him yesterday with Steele." Daniel barely walked,Steele took him on his back and ran away, but I don't know where. " Kaltag surprised the couple with this answer.

 **To be continued...**

 **This is how Chapter 3 looks. I hope he liked it. As always, you can write me your opinion.**


	4. Rescue attempt

**We're back with the fourth chapter.**

...

"Wait, what?" Balto asked surprised.

"I told you something is wrong!" Jenna shouted.

"Why are you telling us about it now?!" Balto asked.

"I ..." Kaltag didn't know what to say.

"Where and why would Steele be able to kidnap Daniel." Balto thinks.

"Where did he run?" Balto asks Kaltag.

"To the north." Kaltag replied.

"Daniel lives on the north site of Nome." Jenna replied.

"But that doesn't make sense ... Daniel doesn't trust Steele, why would he lead him to his home." Balto is trying to arrange information. "You said Daniel was not able to walk alone, so maybe Steele wanted to help him ... but it's not like Steele. He sure did something to him, but why?

"Let's split up and look for him." Jenna said worried.

Balto, Jenna and Kaltag separated in search of a boy.

...

At that time, Daniel was getting ready to leave. Daniel's grandmother asked him to go to the store.

"Where did this dog come from?" The old woman asked curiously.

"You already forgot grandma? This is Steele, our dog, my friend." Daniel replied.

"Steele ... and if he does belong to ... Forgive my sclerosis." She answered.

"I will go now, bye." Daniel replied.

"Bye." Grandma replied.

Daniel and Steele left the house.

...

Jenna went towards Rosie's house, the dog met the girl on the way.

"Jenna, have you seen Daniel?" Rosy asked Jenna.

"Come with me, Jenna, I'm going to the store." Rosy said walking towards to the store.

After a moment, Rosy saw Daniel and Steele.

"Daniel, why did not you visit me like I always did?" Rosy asked curiously.

"Excuse me, do we know each other?" Daniel asked.

"Do not be silly." Rosy replied laughing.

"I do not understand what you are laughing at." Daniel answered seriously.

"Come, we have to go, see this red dog, she's in cahoots with Balto." Steele said in a hurry.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Daniel said while leaving.

"I must tell Balto about it." Jenna thought.

...

After a short search, Jenna found Balto and Kaltag.

"I found Daniel ... he was acting strangely ... he said he didn't remember Rosy." Steele said they had to go, he left Rosy without any emotions and went towards to the store. " Jenna said worried. "It's my fault ... I left him alone with Steele ..."

"It's not your fault, it's important that we know where he is, I will go talk to him." Balto said restless.

"I will go with you." Jenna added.

"I still have something to do, see you later." Kaltag replied.

...

Balto and Jenna went towards to the store where Daniel was. Steele was sitting in front of the store. After a while Daniel left the store.

Daniel panicked when he saw Balto.

"S..S..Steele is this wolfdog ?!" Daniel asked panicked.

"Don't worry, I will protect you. Leave my friend wolfdog!" Steele shouted.

"Steele, let me talk to the boy." Balto said calmly. "Daniel, what's going on with you?"

"I told you to leave him!" Steele shouted and threw himself on the Balto. Balto refused to fight, Steele knocked Balto down.

At that moment, Daniel remembered when Balto saved him.

"Steele leave him!" Daniel shouted while Steele pushed him away. The boy fell near Jenna.

"Where does this wolfdog live?" Daniel whispered.

"He lives on a boat on the beach." Jenna answered.

Daniel stood between Steele and Balto. "Steele its enough!"

Steele went berserk. He grabbed the boy by the sleeve and dragged him towards to home.

"Steele leave him!" Balto shouted. But Steele didn't listen.

...

Steele drew the boy home.

Steele's anger stopped. "Now you are safe." The dog pretended that it was part of his plan.

They spent the rest of the day playing together in the garden.

...

 **To be continued...** **It is not a long chapter, it was supposed to be longer but I decided that the next part is suitable for a separate chapter.** **It's all for today.**


	5. The truth about Steele

This is the fifth chapter. Have fun.

After a day of fun in the garden, the night awaited by Daniel came. The boy had an idea , but that was risky.

Steele and his "friend" entered the house. It was late so they went to bed.

Steele was tired after a full day of running, and he quickly fell asleep.It was perfect for a boy.

It took some time, maybe an hour, Daniel pretended to be asleep because he did not want to arouse suspicion of Steele.

"Okay now, just get out quietly." Daniel thought .The boy did it without any sound. Fortunately for him, Steele was not sleep on him.

He quietly dressed, went down the stairs and left the house. He went in the circle of the beach. After a short time, he saw the abandoned fishing boat, the one Jenna was talking about. "Balto must live here," Daniel thought. He walked quietly aboard the ship. He saw something moving under the blanket in the cabin. When he wanted to come closer, the board under his foot made a loud sound. Balto jumped up from sleep and jumped on the boy.

"Do not hurt me!" Daniel shouted. Balto took control when he heard a familiar voice.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Balto asked.

"I came to you ... I need your help. When I woke up in the boiler room Steele told me that you threw the pipes on me ... this is not true? " Daniel asked uncertain.

"I did not do anything to you at that moment, I just came back with a medicine for sick children." Balto answered.

"I ... I did not know, but then who is Steele? Is he my dog?" Daniel asked curiously.

"No, Steele is not your dog, he was the one who led the dog team in the expedition for medicine ... they got lost in the mountains ... I found them, I wanted to help them, but Steele refused to fight and fell off the cliff ..." Balto replied.

"That's probably where he got his wounds ... he said you hurt him." Daniel said.

"I did not even want to fight ... when he fell I decided to lead the team to Nome, probably then he did something to you, he needed a place to live." Balto spoke.

As they were talking, it was snowing outside. A very strong wind broke out and snowstorm began.

"I should go see what's going on outside." Daniel interrupted the conversation.

"You better not go that too dangerous." Balto replied.

"I will stay until sunrise and I will go before Steele wakes up." Daniel said.

The boy lay under the blanket near Balto. He felt safe as the first night with Steele.

Daniel fell asleep quickly. He felt comfortable even though he was sleeping on the floor.

...

Daniel woke up through the morning chill.

"Balto, I have to go, Goodbye." Daniel told Balto.

"Be careful, you do not know what Steele is capable of." Balto replied.

After a few minutes Daniel came home.

Silently, he climbed the stairs. He quietly opened the door. He saw that there was no one in the bed.

Steele was sitting on the desk looking out the window towards Balto's boat.

Well, well, well ... How was Balto's boat? "Steele said.

"I care for you, I look after you, and you go to this wolfdog." Steele continued, "You failed me ... you..YOU TRAITOR!"

Steele jumped off the desk and slowly approached the boy. Daniel stumbled back and staggered backwards.

"And I was beginning to like you ... I even wondered if I was doing well ..." Steele spoke disappointed, showing his teeth more and more. He walked up until Daniel was not against the wall. Steele's face was close to the boy's face. He looked into the boy's eyes. Daniel saw the rage in Steele's eyes.

"It was not like that ... Steele my friend ..." Daniel replied desperately.

"Too late to explain ... it will teach you obedience." Steele swung his paw and clawed Daniel's cheek so that blood began to flow.

"Ahh .. Steele, how could you ... protect me ... you were supposed to be a friend." Daniel replied.

"You will not be safe if you do not be obedient to me ." And besides, I do not need friends, and certainly not like you. " Steele replied looking and laughing at the boy's eyes.

"I thought ..." Daniel began.

"You were wrong." Steele responded and spat in Daniel's face.

"Stand up, kid." One more vice and it will end up worse for you. "Steele said while turning around. He returned on the desk and looked out the window. "And it could have been so beautiful ... but as usual, this stupid Balto must disturb me"

 **To be continued...**

 **Chapter a little longer, it seems to me that it is important because it shows how really Steele is. Write your opinion.**

 **I did not expect the next chapter to come out so quickly. It's because I've had so much time today. I think it's cool.**


	6. Calling for help

**Chapter 6th ... enjoy**

This day was not going to be good for Daniel, because Steele kept checking what he was doing. It was no longer friendly care... it was intrusive and constant control.

Steele sat on the desk and repeated, "Get up kid ... and go wash your face." Without a moment's reflection, the boy did what Steele ordered.

Daniel came back and sat back on the floor. Steele smiled and laid his paw on the scratch on the boy's face. "You see, it was enough to scare you and you are obedient." He came close to the boy's face and looked into his eyes. "Do not be afraid of me ... you will not be threatened until you be obedient..." Steele showed his teeth "... better remember that." At the end he licked Daniel's forehead.

After a long silence, Daniel spoke. "Steele are we go out for a walk today?"

"Would you like to see this wolfdog again ?!" Steele decided that he would play with Daniel's emotions.

"I ... I do not want it! It would bring problems ... I do not want more problems." Daniel answered frightened.

Steele smiled and patted the boy on the cheek. "Good boy."

Daniel was terrified of what Steele really is. The boy knew it must to end.

...

Daniel came up with an idea how to call for help. He went down to a piece of wood and attached a card with the words:

 _Balto, if you read this then you must know that I need help. Steele is very brutal towards me ... he threatens to hurt me if I do not obey him. Please, think about how to save me._

Now it was enough to wait for the promised walk. The roles turned ... the owner became an animal and the animal became the owner.

"Where have you been?" Steele asked.

"Relax Steele, I was just seeing how grandma feels." Daniel answered panicked.

"How does she feel?" Steele continued.

"She sleeps." Daniel replied.

"Okay, dress up, go out for a walk." Steele ordered.

"Of course Steele." Daniel said respectfully.

"I like you now." Steele smiled.

They went down the stairs when Daniel was about to open the door. Steele spoke. "Where is your hurry?" Steele picked up the rope in his mouth and tied one end to the boy's hand and made the other end tie on his collar.

"Now we can go ... so that I can be sure that you are safe." Steele sneered.

"Well, now we can go." Steele said.

They left the house, Steele liked long walks it was good for Daniel because he could de-stress. He looked around for Balto all the way. Unfortunately, he did not see him. He saw a red dog about whom Steele said she was working with Balto, he pulled out a piece of wood and threw it in the direction of Jenna.

Jenna took a look at who threw it. She saw Daniel pulled by Steele. Jenna wanted to come up to him, he waved his hand so that she would not do it.

She looked at Daniel and saw that she had claw marks on her cheek.

She picked up the letter and ran to Balto to tell him what she saw.

...

"Balto" Jenna shouted.

"What's going on, Jenna?" Balto asked.

"I saw Daniel had claw marks on his cheek and he threw it in my direction." Jenna shows Balto a card.

"I warned him, I knew that Steele would hurt him." Balto said.

"When did he tell you that?" Jenna was surprised.

"He came here last night ... I told him to stay because it started snowing ... it was not a good idea." Balto felt guilty.

"We have to help him somehow ... but how?" Jenna asked.

"We need to ask other dogs for help," Balto said.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Sad truth and rescue

**I apologize for a long break, it is caused by the fact that I was sick. Anyway, I came back with a story, and I would like to invite you to chapter 7th. Have fun.**

"Where are you going to go?" Jenna asked.

"We will go to the boiler room because there are the most dogs there." Balto said.

Balto and Jenna went to the boiler room. Many dogs talked about Steele.

...

At the time, Steele was preparing for an afternoon walk.

"Come on kid, hurry up!" Steele ordered.

"Of course, Steele." Daniel replied. Daniel started to open the door.

Steele ran to the door and hit them with his forepaws so that they snapped with a huge bang. "Have not you forgotten about something ?!" Steele became angry.

"Relax, Steele, I'm so sorry! Tie this rope and let's go for a walk. Do not get angry. " Daniel answered terrified.

"Alright kid, calm down." Steele responded smiling. Steele approached the boy, put his paws on his shoulders and licked his face."You are very obedient, I like it." Daniel hugged Steele, what Steele liked very much. "Stand up kid, let's go to a walk." Steele said.

Steele tied the boy to his collar, and they left the house.

...

Balto sat on the landing and started talking to the dogs. "You've probably all heard that Steele did not leave Nome ..." * it started to sound loud * "... what's worse, Steele kidnapped the boy and lives in his house ... I have proof ..." Balto read the letter. * everyone started talking again * "... we have to help this boy! " Balto finished his speech.

Nicki spoke from the back of the room. "Why do we have to do something about it? Let people deal with it."

Balto thought about it and decided to reveal the boy's secret. "Because, unlike other people, he understand what we are saying." * the room suddenly became quiet *

"Hah Balto you're funny." Now, maybe some real argument? "Nicki answered amusedly.

"Think about ... why else would he write to me?" Balto argued.

Suddenly Kaltag entered the room. "I saw Steele pulling Daniel with a rope."

"Balto, what should we do?" A few dogs called.

"We must go save him!" Balto said, running behind the Kaltag. Several dogs moved after them.

...

At that time Daniel from Steele passed by the hospital. Daniel stopped when he heard a conversation about a dead elderly woman.

"We went to this house ... this woman was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace ... she was dead." One hospital employee said.

Daniel turned to Steele. "We have to go home."

"I know." Steele said looking at dogs running towards them, headed by Balto.

Steele ran into the boy so that he lay on his back. He was heavy because he is 14 years old. Steele ran as fast as he could, because he knew what was going on.

...

They got home. The boy ran to the place where his grandmother was sitting ... she was not there. He began to search the sheets of paper lying on the table. He found a farewell letter to which a photo of a boy, grandmother and his parents were attached. With trembling hands, he picked up the letter and read it.

 _I apologize to my grandson that I did not say goodbye to you normally. I'm already too weak. I agreed with Mr. Shmit that he adopts you after my death. I am prescribing all the property for you. I love you . Your grandmother Maria._

"No!" Daniel dropped to his knees while holding the photo in his hands. "Only you left me here" The boy began to cry.

Steele looked at Daniel and did not know what to do. He started to think, "If my owner escaped, and I am his closest family, it means that the boy is now under my protection"

Steele approached the boy and hugged him, he felt sorry for him. "Do not worry, I'll take care of you," Steele said sympathetically.

Daniel realized what Steele wanted to tell him.

"No, you're not a good friend, and I will not let you be my ... my parent?" Daniel pushed Steele away, and ran away from home.

Something broke in Steele, he felt he had let the boy down. But the feelings did not warm up Steele's cold heart. The dog ran after the boy.

Daniel ran into a side street that was a dead end.

"You are my son from now on. It does not matter if you like it or not. Now we'll be back home. "Steele ordered.

"No!" Daniel shouted.

"Do not put me in because you regret it." Steele threatened.

"No Steele, you will not do anything to him." Balto said.

"What do you want here ?!" Steele shouted.

"Steele, let the boy out!" Kaltag said.

"Move away or the kid will regret it!" Steele shouted.

"Leave him and get out of Nome!" Balto shouted.

"Everyone will regret it! And especially you Balto. Goodbye kid." Steele escaped.

"Balto ... you succeeded! Thank you!" Daniel hugged Balto.

 **To be continued...**

 **There have been many in this chapter. I think he is very interesting.**


	8. Time of changes

**This is the 8th chapter.This is a short chapter but it is crucial for the story.**

Daniel decided to ask for help from Rosie's family.During the journey home Rosie Daniel told about everything that Steele did while staying with him. Balto was terrified at what Steele did, and he was surprised that Steele wanted to be Daniel's father, even though he was a dog.

After a few minutes they reached Rosie's house.

"Balto wait here." Daniel said.

"I'll wait right here." Balto replied.

Daniel knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

Mr. Brown opened the door.

"Hello Daniel." Mr. Brown said.

"Hello, can I come in? We need to talk." Daniel said.

At that time, Jenna came to Balto.

Balto and Jenna were happy that Daniel was safe.

Daniel and his family Brawn sat at the table and told them that his grandmother was dead and that he had nowhere to live.

Mr. and Mrs. Brown decided to adopt a boy, which pleased Rosie very much.

After a few minutes of conversation Mr. Brown decided that the boy will live in a free room.

Mr. Brown called his friend and began to transfer the boy's things to their home.

Daniel decided he would sell the house.

He spent the rest of the day with Rosie Balto and Jenna.

During this time, Mr. Brown and his friend arranged a room for Daniel.

 **To be continued...**

 **The story is coming to an end. Chapter 9th will probably be the last one.**


	9. valediction

**This is the last chapter of this story. Do not forget to write your opinion on the whole story.**

Several months passed. Daniel lives with Rosie's family.

Daniel and Rosie often spend time with Balto and Jenna.

The day came when Balto saw his children for the first time and asked Daniel to come with him.

They opened the entrance to the shed and saw Jenna with the puppies in the basket.

"Come here, boys." Jenna said.

"Jenna, I love you." Balto said.

"But these puppies are cute." Daniel said happy.

"I am glad that you are here with us, Daniel, you are not a dog but you are a part of the family for us." Balto answered proudly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Daniel replied.

Daniel did not want to spoil the moment so he did not say about his plans.

...

A few weeks passed Daniel went from Jenna to the Balto boat to lead the puppies to visit his father.

"Balto take care of them for a few hours." Jenna said.

"Should I take care of a boy too?" Balto said laughing.

"If you want to." Jenna replied laughing.

"Very funny, Jenna, go because you're late." Daniel replied irritably.

"See you later."Jenna said.

Jenna walked towards the house. Balto stayed with the puppies and Daniel. Dogs were running around the beach, Daniel decided to tell Balto what he was going to do.

"Balto we have to talk ..." Daniel began.

"What is going on?" Balto asked.

"I ... I decided that I would leave Nome, I will come back to my country ... to Poland." Daniel said.

"Oh ... I do not know what to say. Are you sure you want to do it?" Balto asked surprised.

"Yes, I have to do it to come back to my family, the one that has left me." Daniel replied sadly.

"Remember that we will always be your family, but I understand your decision." Balto replied sadly.

"When do you leave?" Balto asked.

"In a week, I'm sorry I'm telling you this now but I did not want to spoil you, you're so happy with the puppies." Daniel replied.

"Where is Daniel leaving?" Kodi asked. Daniel stroked Kodi's head and scratched under his face.

"He ... has to leave for a while, do not worry." Balto said to the puppies.

"Enjoy it while you can." Balto said.

Puppies rushed at the boy and played with him until the end of the day. In the evening, Jenna returned to her puppy and Daniel.

Jenna already knew about Daniel's departure, but Balto did not say anything because she decided it would be better if the boy would tell Balto himself.

Dogs and boyfriend came back home.

...

One week later.

Daniel was brought to the train station.

At the station sat Balto with Jenna and puppies, Kaltag next to them, and to the boy's surprise there was also Steele.

Daniel said goodbye to Rosie's family, Balto, Jenna, puppies, Kaltag and Steele.

Steele hugged the boy who returned the gesture. "Forgive my kid, I just wanted you to be safe and love me, I wanted to defend you against Balto because he took everything away from me. Goodbye kid." Steele said. He patted the boy on the cheek and go away.

"Maybe it has changed but I will never forget what he did to me." Daniel thought.

A train entered the station. Daniel took his suitcase and got on the train.

The train began to leave everyone began to wave and say goodbye to the boy. Steele smiled and waved. This smile was the only one who looked friendly.

The train left Nome. Daniel, after a few days of traveling by train, ship, and by plane, reached Poland. He wrote a letter to Nome in which he explained that he had arrived home and was safe.

 _The trip lasted a long time but do not worry, I got home. Thank you for everything. I hope we will see each other sometime._

 _Daniel Polański_

 _Warsaw, 4 June 1925._

 **The End**

 **This is the end of the story. May not . I think it will be a continuation.**


	10. Balto: Human Understanding 2

**I would like to inform you that some time ago I started to write part two of "Balto: Human Understanding" to which I invite you.**


End file.
